Dry Her Eyes
by DZ2
Summary: One-Shot: Harry didn't ignore her tears: his decision to do so never again would make him redeem himself to her. Signs of Harmony


Dry Her Eyes: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all rights belong to JK Rowling

 **Plot:** One-Shot: Harry didn't ignore her tears: his decision to do so never again would make him redeem himself to her.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this is a repost of the idea that could have turned into a full story; however, due to blocks, I couldn't continue and so, as most people decided, I chose to post this little part as a one-shot. If anyone would like to continue the story as a full thing, let me know.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it

 _ **Dry Her Eyes**_

The first time that Harry saw Hermione Granger as a real girl being happy and pleased with herself, he thought that the smile was one that he would treasure forever.

When Parvati made the remark about a girl being beautiful, Harry had, originally, thought that she was talking about Cho Chang, who had gone to the Ball with Cedric Diggory. But then, Harry had turned to see where his date was looking and, in that one moment, his heart had stopped dead as he saw his friend, his _best_ friend, for the girl and the young lady that she was all at the same time.

Parvati was wrong, though Harry didn't say that to her: Hermione wasn't beautiful, she was downright, undeniably, Merlin-blessed _gorgeous!_

Seeing her without the usual robes or with a book in her hand, Harry felt like he was finally able to see past the bookworm and studious individual that he knew and…and thought of as his best friend and, perhaps for the first time since they'd flown together to rescue Sirius, Harry realised that Hermione was really, truly, one of a kind.

He didn't _actually_ know where the thoughts came from, but he couldn't care: seeing her happy, smiling at him and giving him and Parvati a look and indication that she hoped that they had a good night, it made Harry feel much better than he'd ever felt all year.

In that one moment, the fears vanished: the thoughts about the Second Task and what he could risk went flying out of the window; not even the Powers That Be whom seemed to get their kicks seeing him struggle with visions of Voldemort couldn't spoil this moment.

They couldn't, but, unfortunately, by the end of the night, Harry found someone that _could…_

 _ **Dry Her Eyes**_

"He's using you."

"How _dare_ you!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ron walked out of the Great Hall, the sights and sounds of the Yule Ball following them out as she added, "Besides, I can take care of myself."

From his seat close to the door, Harry, who felt like he had officially given up on enjoying the night since it seemed that his date was off dancing with someone else and he'd spent the night watching Ron glower at Viktor Krum for his accompanying Hermione, rose from his chair and made his way out of the hall.

As he reached the Entrance Hall, the emerald-eyed teenager heard Hermione's sharp tones snap at Ron with a fury that he'd never known she possessed, "Next time there's a Ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before someone else does and _not_ as a last resort."

"W-Well," stammered Ron, his voice actually making Harry feel a sense of disbelief rise in him as he'd heard Hermione trying not to cry as she'd yelled at Ron for apparently ruining the evening, "That's not…that's completely off the point…Harry."

Hermione rounded on Harry and, as soon as she did, Harry felt it again: the feeling of seeing his friend for the young lady that she was, only now that lady was close to tears as this…this insensitive moron tried pinning the blame and directing her ire towards someone else.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione, but as Harry went to explain, she cut him off with a scowl, "Never mind; off to bed, both of you!"

Glaring at Ron, Harry actually felt more angered than humiliated: though he didn't want to know why, a part of him wanted to ask, "What have you said to her _now?_ "

However, instead of saying that, Harry decided to try and calm the situation by leading Ron away before he said or did something that he regretted; as they ran up the stairs, the boy did just that as he told Harry, "They get scary when they get older, don't they?"

"Ron, you've spoiled… _everything!_ " exclaimed Hermione, her voice now one step away from a full breakdown.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Harry, but his words were cut off as, just as him and Ron went up to the main level of the Grand Staircase, the Fourth Champion heard a sound that he had always hoped that he would never hear again.

Hermione Granger, sobbing with hurt and pain, her heart broken and her dreams of enjoying something that a normal girl would enjoy: in that one moment, Harry stopped dead, his eyes cast down to the ground as he felt an urge, an _overwhelming_ urge to turn back, take Hermione in his arms, hold her for all that she was worth and then…

"Come on, I'm knackered!" Ron insisted; his voice was like the red rag in front of the bull.

Lifting his head, Harry's attitude went from confused to concerned and threw in a bit of rage as he told Ron, "Get back to Gryffindor Tower: don't come back down here tonight."

"What?" asked Ron, looking to the entrance that led to the Great Hall; when he saw Harry moving away, Ron called, "Harry, wait…she's just…"

"She's crying," Harry insisted, standing at the top of the stairs with his eyes on Hermione: seeing her hurt, in tears and broken like she was, it hurt him more than any spell could do.

Clenching his fists, Harry then added, "She's crying _again_ and it's because of you _again_ …just get out of here, Ron! Go!"

"Fine," Ron scoffed, leaving Harry alone on the stairs with a parting remark, "But she's just being dramatic because she knows I'm right."

It was a _very_ good thing that Harry didn't have his wand right now: he didn't really know what he'd do if he _did_ have it, but he didn't really want to find out either. Instead, he moved down the stairs and, reaching into the pocket of his dress robes, Harry removed a tissue that he'd taken from the table in the Great Hall.

Standing in front of Hermione, Harry held out his hand, the tissue lying in his palm as he whispered, "Here, dry your eyes…and let's go back to the ball."

"Just go away," Hermione sobbed, her head lowered as she told him, "I don't want to go back…"

"If you don't," Harry told her, moving his hand so that he literally forced the small tissue into Hermione's hand, keeping his hand wrapped in hers as he explained, "You'll only prove him right; you'll only let him win, Hermione, and I won't let you do that. No girl should cry on one of the most magical nights of her life."

Removing her hand from his, Hermione dabbed at her eyes with the tissue before she looked up and, sniffing softly, she asked, "But…but what should I do? Viktor's probably found someone else to dance with, so…"

"Hermione Granger," sighed Harry, offering his arm just like he'd seen others do before the dance had even started, "Would you do me the honour of being _my_ date for the Ball?"

With a gasp, Hermione watched as Harry smiled at her before he added, "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner; he'd have never hurt you if I had, I promise. Come on, Mia…please, before people start looking and getting the wrong idea."

With a soft laugh, Hermione wiped her eyes once again before, finally getting what he was saying, she took Harry's offered arm and rose to her feet, smiling at her friend as she told him, "Harry Potter, I'd be honoured to be your date…and thank you."

"I've been the cause of your tears once before, Hermione," explained Harry as he led her back into the Great Hall, the sight of the two together earning a few raised eyebrows from several people while others looked like something inevitable had finally happened.

Harry, meanwhile, just looked at Hermione with a sense of care, friendship and duty as he told her, "I promised myself that I would never let that happen again, no matter what happens or what anyone would say or do, I'll never make you cry, Hermione Granger. That's a promise I'd stake my magic on."

As the music started up once again and Harry and Hermione started dancing, neither one of them were aware of a soft, magical glow surrounding their linked hands before it faded, leaving two very pleased young magic users, one Great Hall full of observant, questioning students and, in one corner of the room, a certain pleased, almost-relieved Head of Gryffindor House.

Personally-speaking, Minerva thought that it was about time that one of those two asked the other: if neither had done it before the night's end, there would have been a _lot_ of people finding themselves several Galleons lighter. But now, it seemed that some sort of event outside the hall had given the two lions the kick that they needed to bring them together and, from what the staff and students of all three schools could see, it was as plain as the nose on her face that Harry James Potter would _never_ abandon Hermione Jean Granger no matter what.

As the two danced the night away, Minerva's eyes wandered to another corner of the Great Hall where a certain Head of Slytherin was watching the two just like everyone else, but when he caught Minerva's eye, the man gave a single nod before he mouthed three words that Minerva would _never_ admit to seeing her counterpart and colleague, one Severus Snape, admit to anyone;

 _You were right._

 _ **Dry Her Eyes**_

As the night came to a close, Harry and Hermione were amongst the last members of the three schools that were still in the Great Hall; to the bewilderment of the two Gryffindors, one of the other couples were Neville and Ginny, both of whom looked just as happy as they felt at the fact that Harry and Hermione had gotten a dance in – or several, depending on how you looked at it.

With the end of the last song fading into memory, Harry gently nudged his shoulder as he noticed that Hermione was resting her head against him, her eyes half-closed in a look of peaceful serenity.

"Sorry to break you out of your dream, Hermione," the young champion told her, watching as Hermione lifted her head so that she could look into his green eyes, "But it's time for Cinderella to return to her humble abode."

Hermione blinked with a look of utmost confusion on her face and, as soon as he saw the look, Harry paled with shock as he realised what he'd just said: swallowing hard, he told her, "I-I-I mean…we…we should be getting to bed…it's late and…and we've made things better now…so…so…"

"Harry?"

Looking into Hermione's eyes, Harry licked his tongue over his lips as he asked almost breathlessly, "Yes Mia?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

'Oh boy,' thought Harry, noticing Hermione waiting for an answer: he couldn't really tell her what he'd thought about when he saw her before the Ball, but then again, he didn't want to make her cry. He knew that she'd risked so much in staying next to him when everyone else – including the winner of the Least Subtle Git Award – had turned their backs on him and called him liar, cheat and other things.

She'd been there when he needed her and even risked breaching the laws of time and magic itself to help keep his family together; he couldn't upset her again…not her…not Hermione.

"Yes," whispered Harry, nodding once as he told her, "I think you're beautiful, Hermione and I can only apologise for not asking you sooner. I never, _ever_ want to be the cause of your tears, not when you're everything to me…and I mean it."

With a content smile, Hermione returned her head to Harry's shoulder before, in a low voice that only he could hear, she then told him, "I feel like I've been waiting forever to hear you say it…because I think you're pretty too…"

"Pretty reckless?" asked Harry, apparently trying to make light of the moment, "Pretty stupid, pretty much a boy…"

"All that…and pretty good-looking too," added Hermione, leaning her head in so close to Harry's neckline that he could smell the warmth of her shampoo and feel her breath brushing against his skin. "I never thanked you, you know? For being the one that came after me, because _he_ would never have done it if you hadn't convinced him."

"None of that matters now," Harry told her, nudging his shoulder once again as he added, "You've helped me out too, Mia; how could I ask for anything less from my best friend?"

With a sigh of mutual agreement, Hermione took Harry's hand before she told him, "Come on, then: I guess we'd better head on back. Everyone else looks just as tired as we do…and besides, it's Christmas tomorrow and we both know someone that'll wake the whole House up."

With Hermione next to him, Harry walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the Yule Ball and the ups and downs of the night behind.

 _ **Dry Her Eyes**_

As he watched them leave, Neville looked to Ginny before he asked, "So who do you think will do it first?"

"Hermione," answered Ginny softly, her eyes watching her former crush and his best friend leave the room, "She's so out of it that she probably won't realise it until it's done, but she'll be the one to do it first."

"What happens next is their own doing," Neville agreed, before he turned and, placing a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek, he then added, "That's for giving me a good night yourself, Ginny: Merry Christmas."

With a blush, Ginny returned the kiss, though she kissed Neville's _lips_ rather than his cheek; as she parted, she smiled at him as she replied, "Merry Christmas, Neville."

Then, without another word, Ginny left the Great Hall, leaving Neville feeling like he'd just witnessed time stand still;

"And to all a good night…"

 _ **Dry Her Eyes**_

Passing through the portrait hole, Harry helped Hermione through before he turned to her, his eyes filled with a mix of fatigue and friendly intentions as he told her, "Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow…"

"It _is_ tomorrow, Harry," replied Hermione, before she leaned in close and, before Harry could stop her, Hermione brushed her lips against his, her arms wrapping firmly around his waist as she kissed him so deeply and so passionately that Harry didn't even know what was happening.

All that he knew was that she was here, she was kissing him and she seemed to be asking him to embrace it; as he obliged her of all three parts of that statement, Harry could have sworn that he felt an overwhelming sense of warmth, comfort and respect fill him up. As Hermione's kiss deepened and Harry found himself embracing _and_ accepting it for all that it was worth, he _thought_ he saw a dull, but physically-bright silvery glow surrounding Hermione as he held onto her.

Finally, as the kiss parted and Harry felt himself returning to the present moment, he swallowed hard as he asked, "What…what was that?"

"My present to you," replied Hermione, brushing a finger against his lips as she added, "To say thank you…and to show you how I feel; now we don't have to be afraid."

"Wha…Hermione!" gasped Harry, earning a sleepy smile from Hermione as she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Sleep on it," she told him, almost laughing at how oblivious he was being, "But know that my answer will always be yes, Harry. Merry Christmas."

Then, without another word, Hermione made her way to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry standing alone in the Common Room, his eyes filled with a light that seemed to shine from somewhere deep within himself.

As he lifted a finger to his lips, a laugh escaped him as he asked, "Did I just gain a girlfriend without asking?"

"And the Knut drops!" laughed a familiar voice, making Harry turn to see Ginny standing there, her face showing an amused, relieved smile as she told him, "Honestly, Harry: do you have _any_ idea how long she's wanted you to ask her? Do you have any real knowledge of what she feels for you?"

"I…I think I have a pretty good idea," replied Harry, now more dazed than ever as he asked, "But…wait, who else knew?"

"Um…how about nearly _everyone in Gryffindor_ , if not the school, you Skrewt-brained excuse for a boy?" asked Ginny, earning a soft laugh from Harry as she told him, "You know how I've always felt about you…about your legacy and your title: well, what Hermione feels for you is more than that, at least so much that even I know I'm not getting anywhere nearer than what I am now."

"Ginny…" Harry whispered, watching as Ginny walked over to the stairs before, turning her head to face him, she made a last remark;

"You want someone that won't want the Boy-Who-Lived? I think it's clear you won't get anyone better than her, Harry Potter. See it for what it is, especially if your promise is a real one and not just that of a concerned friend; good night…and Merry Christmas."

With that, she was gone, leaving Harry alone in the Common Room, a dazed, but content look on his face as he whispered, "Hermione…and me…and everyone knew…or they guessed…heh…"

Moving to the sofa in front of the fire, Harry sat down and, once again, he brushed a finger over his lips, feeling the soft lipstick that Hermione Granger had worn that night brush against his touch. Extending his tongue only slightly, Harry licked at the lipstick, his eyes widening as he tasted a flavour that was like fresh berries…but there was something more.

Something…magical.

And the only one who'd know what he was talking about…she was the one that had given this thing to him.

'Merry Christmas indeed,' thought Harry, lying down on the sofa as he really didn't want to ruin the moment by having to walk in on his not-so-subtle excuse for a dorm-mate.

As Harry closed his eyes, his mind giving him the image of Hermione in her dress at the start of the ball, he knew that one thing was for certain:

If Ronald Weasley _ever_ insulted, upset or hurt Hermione Granger _ever_ again, he'd have one _really_ pissed-off Gryffindor to deal with.

And his name was Harry James Potter.

 **And there it is then: I apologise for not warning people that I was removing the full story from the site, but I did it because it was my decision. Anyway, as I said before, if anyone would like to continue the idea as a full story – and believe me, original ideas are more than welcome – then let me know via PM and I'll put a notice in here about it.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone for their constant support and I hope you enjoy the rest of my work.**

 **Please Read and Review…**


End file.
